Dyskusja:Inkwizycja/@comment-24200891-20150416172648/@comment-26045423-20150418150314
Trochę napisałeś, no cóż, w takim razie nie gniewaj się za moją długą odpowiedź :P 1. Elfy nie musiały tak naprawdę pomagać Orlais w walce z pierwszą plagą. Za taką zdradę nie zasługuje się na szacunek ? Jaką zdradę? Oni nigdy nie byli sojusznikami.... Czemu do jasnej ciasnej elfy miałby pomagać komuś kto praktycznie nigdy im nie pomógł.... ? Takie same przykłady mógłbym Ci przypisać z historii Polski w której niejednokrotnie walczyliśmy z potężnym wrogiem w obronie nie tylko swego kraju, ale również innych, a zostaliśmy wystawieni. 2. Elfy nie chciały współistnieć, chciały się izolować..... I co jest w tym złego? Japonia również nie chciała współistnieć, chciała się izolować, ale czy to znaczy, że Japonia była zła? Nie. Źli byli najeźdzcy którym zależało na surowcach mineralnych i nieznanych w tamtych czasach roślinach uprawnych znajdujących się w tamtym kraju. Czy to, źe chcieli żyć nie kontaktując się z innymi naprawdę jest złe ? Odrębność nie jest ułudą, jak to napisałeś, odrębność naprawdę istnieje. Przykład? Rosja jest odrębnym krajem.... a jakoś dobrze im się wiedzie, na pewno lepiej niż nam. 3. Magowie nie zachowują się jak ludzie... ale jak demony? Poważnie ? Zapominasz, że to magowie są traktowani jak zwierzęta i dyskryminowani przez ludzi. Często uciekają się oni do ostateczności tylko po to by móc przeżyć. A przecież to i tak mniejszość, większość magów stara się żyć w zgodzie i prawami zakonu: Wynne, Irving, Finn, Vivienne, Merril, Owain, Gleam, Elora, itp.... Mówisz, że magowie to demony tylko i wyłącznie z własnego uprzedzenia, nie potrafisz dostrzec, że są dobrzy jak i źli magowie, tak samo istnieją źli i dobrzy templariusze. Gdyby zakon dał większą swobodę magom, Ci nie musieliby stosować mrocznych sztuk by przetrwać. Z powodu nienawiści Zakonu do magów, Ci muszą sobie radzić jak mogą, a przez to Zakon jeszcze bardziej ich nienawidzi. To błędne koło, które nigdy nie zostanie przerwane, jeżeli Zakon nie odpuści. 4. Mówisz, że Stwórca to tylko wytwór wyobraźni.... Tutaj Dragon Age stara się przedstawiać stwórcę jak Boga z wielu innych religii, czyli istnieją małe nieznaczne dowody na to, że może istnieć: prochy Andrasty uzdrawiające każdego, ale nie ma też konretnego dowodu na to, że istnieje. Więc jego egzystencja pozostaje tajemnicą. Nie można stwierdzić czy naprawdę istnieje czy nie. 4. Elfy w swoich opowieściach wciskają kit o nieśmiertelności. To akurat nie jest kit.... Oni byli nieśmiertelni. Czy za sprawą swoich bożków, czy za sprawą jakiejś dawno zapomnianej magii ? A może faktycznie z powodu swej budowy? Nikt nie wie czemu stracili rasową zdolność do bycia nieśiertelnymi, a jednak takową posiadali. Dowodem na to już nie tylko są słowa twórców, Solasa, Mythal (Flemeth), Amerdiana, ale również już sam fakt pojawienia się Abelas'a który mówił jak pilnuje studni od wielu setek lat. Choć znając gry i normalne życie, mogę się założyć, że elfy straciły nieśmiertelność z innego powodu, być może nawet z powodu wygniania innych bożków przez Fen'harela ? To opowieść na inne części gry. ' Nienawidzisz Zakonu, ale średniowieczny świat bez religii byłoby niekompletną historią, w średniowieczu panował teocentryzm.' 5. Świat z uniwersum DA to trochę inny świat niż nasz. Po prawdzie panują tu podobne zasady i sytuacje. Jednak samo istnienie smoków, demonów atakujących świat i opętanych zwłok odrobinkę go zmienia nie sądzisz :P ? Mimo wszystko Zakon pomimo faktu, że ogólną władzę sprawują tam kobiety, bardzo przypomina kościół oraz jego metody w dawnych czasach. Zabijanie niewinnych, fałuszowanie dokumentów, dyskryminacja, hipokryzja, nadużywanie władzy, tuszowanie historii. Tak te same grzechy kościół ma na swoim sumieniu. I za to jest wytykany do dziś. Nawet ja posiadam świadomość tego co robili w dawnych czasach, i co robią dzisiaj, tylko, że pomiędzy tymi dwoma instytucjami religijnymi panuje pewna zależność. A tą zależnością jestem Ja, Ty, Nazg2001,Oseron, WhiteWarden oraz inni gracze... W świecie DA faktycznie jesteśmy kimś ważnym, faktycznie mamy moc i prawa by naprawić to co nam nie odpowiada. Nie naprawię starych błędów kościoła, ale mogę to zrobić z Zakonem. 6. Niezależnie od tego jakie działania ja lub ty (widać, że mamy odmienne zdania) podejmiemy w życiu, musimy sobie zdawać sprawę z tego, że zawsze wyrządzimy w mniejszym lub większym stopniu szkodę. Na tym świecie nie ma rozwiązań idealnych, zawsze występują pewne komplikację, a trzeba też założyć, że sami nie jesteśmy istotami wszechwiedzącymi, jesteśmy podatni na korupcję, perswazję innych oraz nasz własny światopogląd (który również nie jest w 100%) poprawny. Ty widzisz swoje racje, ja widzę swoje rację, ale obydwoje zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że możemy się mylić, a nawet bardzo możliwe, że się mylimy. Oczywiśćie istnieją sytuację, że pójdziesz na kompromis lub przekonasz do siebie inną osobę, ale tak naprawdę nie można tego robić zawsze. Z powodu, że żyjemy w świecie w jakim żyjemy, nie możemy podjąć najlepszej decyzji. Możemy zaledwie wybrać jedną z kilku dróg, a później rozeznać się z pozytywną i negatywną ilością następstw naszego wyboru. Tak samo jest w świecie Dragon Age. Nie ma jednej dobrej ścieżki. Zarówno stawanie po stronie zakonu, czy też elfów, będzie prowadziło do dobrych jak i złych następstw. Ehhh.... Przez całe życie się zastanawiam, czy istnieje jedna właściwa droga, aby wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, i cały czas jej poszukuję. Choć wiem, że moje poszukiwania spełzną na niczym, ja nie poddaje się i ruszam przed siebie.